Making you mine
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Ok, Yaoi, RemusxSirius. Remus likes Sirius, James finds out and wants to help Remus get together with Sirius with some help from Lily. Cliche? Yes, very. But I was bored so please read if you'd like!


Ok I'm like super bored so I'm going to start a new fanfic...(yes instead of updating...I'm such a horrible person aren't I? Hehe) Anywho, this is out of pure boredom so it's not one of my best and I'm sure it's incredibly cliché but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!!! Please review! I hate flames but if you must flame then I suppose you could....anywho! Enjoy!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, RemusxSirius  
  
Making you mine  
  
Ch.1: So far from being mine  
  
Remus looked out the window by his bed and sighed. It was already sixth year, he had one last year in Hogwarts after this and one last year to be so close to him. If only he could say something, if he could finally say what he wanted to. He looked outward and watched as the Gryffindor quidditch team practiced in the pouring rain. He watched one figure in particular.  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
He shook his head and looked down at his paper he had been trying to write for the past hour. But of course, he couldn't even concentrate. Not with those thoughts constantly swirling through his head. He knew sooner or later he would need to tell Sirius. But how? What will Sirius think of him when he finds out? Will he hate him? Remus shuddered. He would never want to lose Sirius as a friend, but he had to tell him sooner or later. Remus groaned.  
  
"I really don't know what to do...should I tell him? What if he does feel the same? But what if he doesn't..."  
  
Remus fell backwards on the bed, looking up. This was becoming so annoying and troublesome. What could he do?  
  
"I'll just have to tell him...it's the best thing to do...and the simplest thing to do...I just hope it goes semi well...even if he doesn't fell the same."  
  
As if on cue, Sirius came into the dorm grinning and soaking wet.  
  
"Hallo Remus!"  
  
Remus looked up and tried not to laugh at the site that was Sirius.  
  
"Hallo Sirius...have fun at practice?"  
  
"It was great! James nearly it one of the poles when he was nearing the snitch! Arthur nearly had his face smashed in by the bludger. It was all bloody great."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. He had never really understood quidditch, he didn't play it all, but that was because he really had no desire to fly all that much.  
  
"I'm sure it was...you twisted psycho."  
  
Sirius chuckled and went over to his bed, pulling out his trunk. He peeled off his soaking wet shirt and Remus tried his best not to stare. But you know, it's really hard to do when the hottest guy in school is standing right in front of you, soaking wet and stripping. Even the straightest straight man would get a hard on from seeing Sirius as he was now. Remus, not really wanting that to happen, grabbed his stuff and started downstairs.  
  
"W-Well I'm going to finish my essay in the library. Later."  
  
He hurried downstairs, saying a quick hello to James and walked out of the portrait hole. He sighed as he walked down the halls to the library.  
  
"This will be so much harder than I figured..."  
  
He walked into the library and sat down. He was about to begin on his essay again when he noticed a book sitting on the table. He picked it up and opened it.  
  
"A werewolf book...hmm I wonder if it's different from any of the others..."  
  
He flipped through some of the pages when he came to a chapter about teenage werewolves. He scanned it over, nodding as he read things that were true when he read the one thing he dreaded most about being a werewolf.  
  
"Mating for life...as if it's hard enough being gay...I can only be with one person...and they would want to be with me forever..."  
  
He sighed and closed the book. Even if Sirius did like him, he was sure it would be just a fling. Sirius had never stayed in a relationship long, he was not only the most popular boy in all of Hogwarts, but he was the school playboy. Something that bothered Remus to no end. Sirius would go from girl to girl almost every week. It made Remus come to the conclusion that Sirius was straight, but it still didn't stop his feelings.  
  
"Nothing can ever be easy for me..."  
  
"Well not if you talk to yourself, people will think you're crazy!"  
  
Remus heard a chuckle and he looked up to see James standing across from him.  
  
"James? What're you doing here? In a library no less..."  
  
James gave a mock hurt look and grinned.  
  
"Well I kind of guessed something was wrong when you left to go work on your essay without your quill and ink."  
  
"Oh! I knew I had forgotten something..."  
  
James nodded and handed Remus the quill and ink. He then sat down next to Remus and his face was serious.  
  
"But seriously Moony, what's wrong? You really haven't been yourself the past few days and the full moon isn't anywhere near!"  
  
Remus chuckled and then sighed. As much as James never paid attention in class, he did pay attention to other little things.  
  
"It's nothing...just...I like someone, I'm sure they don't like me but I still want to tell them how I feel...you know before school is over..."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Right right, the you liking Sirius issue thing."  
  
Remus nearly choked and widened his eyes.  
  
"You know?! B-But how? Was I that obvious?? Does he know? Great Merlin why did you never say anything?!"  
  
James chuckled and put his hands up to try and get Remus to chill.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius has no clue. I know because, well mate, you talk in your sleep. And moan. Loudly. And I never said anything because I figured you would bring it up sooner or later!"  
  
Remus blushed. He talked in his sleep? And moaned? Oh dear...  
  
"So er...does anyone else know?"  
  
James grinned but shook his head.  
  
"Nope. Just me mate! And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, truth be told, I was shocked as hell to find out you fancied blokes and then I was even more shocked to find that you like Sirius. But, you're my friend, so I'll stick by you! I'll even help you if you want me too!"  
  
Remus' eyes widened.  
  
"You will? Thanks James...I'm glad you don't hate me..."  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"I couldn't hate you Remus! I mean lets see, you've gotten me out of countless detentions, you never gave me any detentions when you were a prefect and you help me get my work done! I owe you a lot."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"You don't owe me anything James. I mean you, Sirius and Peter all became illegal animagi for my sake."  
  
James grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, so? It's fun! Now, do you have any type of plan of getting the prat to like you?"  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"As much as I'd love for him to like me back, I just want to tell him at least. If he doesn't feel the same then that's that I suppose..."  
  
James rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
"That is so like you Moony. Well forget that. We're gonna get him to like you...but we might need some help...from a certain redhead...if you don't mind her knowing of course."  
  
Remus thought over it for a moment. Lily had always been very accepting, maybe it wouldn't hurt if she knew.  
  
"Well I suppose..."  
  
"Great! And if she doesn't accept you we'll just erase her memory from ever knowing!"  
  
Remus chuckled. That's just the way James would do things.  
  
"Alright. We'll try things your way..."  
  
James grinned.  
  
"You wont regret it mate!!"  
  
Remus sighed and gathered his things. He hope he wouldn't regret it...  
  
-------------------  
  
Well that's chapter one!! What do you all think? What should happen in the next chapter? Will Lily be ok with everything?? Should there even be another chapter?? Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas!!!! 


End file.
